El mito silvano
by AlmightyCat
Summary: Ocultas para los ojos de la mayoría, han vivido casi en un mundo aparte ¿quiénes son?[ONE-SHOT]


Dicen que en los bosques más antiguos, en donde los árboles han vivido más tiempo que nuestros abuelos y el viento susurra canciones milenarias, en donde los ríos corren en silencio y en donde siempre es primavera. Ahí viven las hadas

Pequeñas y peludas, recolectan el néctar de las flores, volando con alas de seda; dulces y amistosas, pasean con sus listones ondeando al viento; tímidas, pero inquietas, salen de noche, brillando sus cabecitas a la luz de la luna.

Todas las hadas viven juntas, en un jardín escondido al final de la arboleda: los hay llanos, inundados de flores; rocosos, donde criaturas como cristales se mueven flotando, admirando su propio brillo rosáceo y otras bailan para adorar a la roca luna; los hay húmedos, helados y aquellos en donde el hombre existió algún día, pero de los que desapareció hace ya un buen tiempo.

No hay dos jardines que sean iguales, ni siquiera que se parezcan pues los hay en todo el mundo y son tan diversos como la tierra en donde vivimos.

Pero si hay algo que tienen en común es la reina.

Esbelta y delicada, se pasea envuelta en un manto de flores; alguna vez fue la más pequeña de sus hermanas, todas tan pequeñas que tenían que aferrarse a una flor especial mientras las llevaba a ambas aún la más ligera brisa, alguna vez fue la más débil y la que más problemas tuvo al manejar las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Alguna vez se preocupó por crecer y deseaba todas las noches volverse más fuerte, para cuidar de las hermanas que, en ese momento, la estaban cuidando a ella. Pero su pasado lo dejó atrás hace más de lo que puede recordar pues, tras mucho esfuerzo, se hizo poderosa, creció y se hizo hermosa, la flor que la había acompañado por tantas lunas se volvió parte de ella, floreciendo con más vividez mientras la criatura gobernaba el jardín al que, hace tanto, había llegado.

A veces la reina es más larga, con una melena celeste adornada con conchas, tiene dos patas y una cola y vive bajo el mar, en donde los corales forman ciudades y se mecen con las olas como en una canción de cuna. Entonces ella tendrá un lado ligeramente presumido, alimentado por su habilidad para el canto, por lo que, cada que la luna brille, subirá a la superficie y entonará un aria para cualquiera que la escuche, a la vez que su voz mueve el agua a su alrededor y baila con ella. Le gustará rodearse de sus damas de compañía, aún más largas que ella, de figura serpentina, quizá no sean hadas como el resto de sus súbditos, pero las aprecia por igual y disfruta de su compañía.

Si el jardín está bajo tierra, la reina tendrá diamantes rosados saliendo de su cuerpo y se moverá flotando, sus súbditos usarán una capa blanca que combine con su vestido; esta reina es particularmente poderosa, pues puede crear cristales del aire y usarlos para defender a sus súbditos ¡incluso puede cambiar de forma mientras está batallando! Su vestido crece al igual que los diamantes en él. Hace tiempo, tenía problemas para conseguir esa forma y controlarla, pero desde que conoció el valor de la amistad verdadera encontró la razón para pelear y proteger a los suyos, con los cuales antes compartía su apariencia.

Hay reinas con nueve colas y la piel helada, que respiran aire gélido. Estas viven en las altas cumbres, cuidando a otros de su misma especie. Son seres amables, pero que no tienen piedad cuando alguien lastima su territorio. Sus parientes más lejanos tienen llamas que queman en su interior y su piel es cálida como la de ellas es fría. Alguna vez se les veneró como divinidades, en un pasado lejano, cuando los seres humanos todavía creían en la magia y no tenían contacto con las criaturas como ella.

Hay reinas esbeltas y de piel pálida, que dominan los poderes de la mente por sobre los del cuerpo y pueden usarlos a capricho, las hay pequeñas, con grandes bocas que ocultan su verdadero cuerpo, las hay regordetas, que expiden un aroma embriagador y viven entre su propia bruma.

Dicen que en los bosques más antiguos, en donde los árboles han vivido más tiempo que nuestros abuelos y el viento susurra canciones milenarias, en donde los ríos corren en silencio y en donde siempre es primavera. Ahí es donde la magia se esconde.


End file.
